The Songs of Jack and Roger
by Satan Abraham
Summary: I took the song-prompt thing and went with it. Jack x Roger.
1. Chapter 1

**I just felt like this. I know that it says 'complete', but I'll probably add some more stuff on to it. Because Jack x Roger is love.**

**Actually, it's kind of creepy. But, hey, it's awesome. **

* * *

><p><strong>Unwanted by Avril Lavigne<strong>

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

Roger liked Jack. Roger had liked Jack for… for forever, it seemed. But Roger was that scary kid and Jack was _head boy _and _choir chorister _and could sing _C sharp. _Roger couldn't sing C sharp.

Roger was also a little antisocial, not very good with people at all. So he did the only thing he could do. He lurked near Jack – not too close, or it may arouse suspicion – and attacked whoever he heard badmouthing Jack.

This kind of disturbed Jack. He figured it was best to ignore Roger.

Words | 92

* * *

><p><strong>The Birthday Song by Charlie McDonnell<strong>

_This is a song that I wrote you for your birthday_

_Because I couldn't be bothered_

_To buy you anything_

Roger kept track of the date on the island. When it was Jack's birthday, he sang him a sort of birthday song and organized a pig hunt.

(he also tried making a sort of cake with fruit, but that had failed, so he threw it in the ocean)

The song included Roger hoping Jack didn't die and that Ralph was an idiot.

This also kind of disturbed Jack, but he was also sort of touched.

(Roger never mentioned the failed cake)

Words | 81

* * *

><p><strong>Find Your Way by Blood On the Dance Floor<strong>

_I'm bout the love and no rage_

_I believe in one race_

_Different colors and different shades_

_I see the color gray_

Roger didn't discriminate. He hated everybody. Everybody except Jack.

Words | 9

* * *

><p><strong>I'm With You by Avril Lavigne<strong>

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here_

_By now_

Being chief was tough on Jack sometimes. Roger figured this out one night after finding Jack out in the trees, clutching his old, tattered tog, silent tears running down his face.

Roger's first instinct was to leave. Pretend it had never happened. But then Jack had looked up and seen him, and Roger couldn't back away after that. So he sat down beside Jack.

Neither of them spoke. Roger woke up the next morning, the tog covering his torso.

Words | 79

* * *

><p><strong>Cold (But I'm Still Here) by Evans Blue<strong>

_Hello_

_I'm your martyr_

_Will you be my gangster?_

_Can you feel my trigger hand_

_Moving further down your back_

"We're evil, aren't we? Pure evil." Jack's tone was bitter. Roger looked up, startled.

"We've just got different objectives," he corrected.

Words | 21

* * *

><p><strong>On My Own by Three Days Grace<strong>

_I walk alone_

_Think of home_

_Memories of long ago_

_No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

After the island, Jack stayed away from Roger. Roger didn't understand why. Roger wanted to relive the memories – all such _fun _memories – of the island.

Jack couldn't forget Simon's screams or Piggy's broken-apart head.

Words | 34

* * *

><p><strong>21 Guns by Green Day<strong>

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

Roger wrote all of Jack's speeches. He huddled over the sand, scratching with a stick.

"You don't have to do this," Jack told him once. Roger waved him away, claiming he was on a roll.

Words | 35

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne<strong>

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?_

_Right now I feel invisible to you_

_Like I'm not real_

"I like you."

Roger didn't like _anyone, _so why was he confessing a liking for Jack?

"Um… that's great…"

Roger was left standing there, face beet-red.

Words | 26

* * *

><p><strong>Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down<strong>

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

"Did you see it? His brains came out! His brains came out!"

Roger had never been this excited. Jack was a little scared.

Words | 23

* * *

><p><strong>The Gift by Seether<strong>

_Hold me now I need to feel relief_

_Like I never wanted anything_

_I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to_

_I'm so ashamed of defeat_

They weren't listening to him. Jack glanced at Roger helplessly, who stood up.

"Hey! Shut up!"

They all listened to Roger.

"Right. There's a new rule – no talking at meetings without permission. Or I'll let Roger have you."

Roger grinned. They were all much more obedient.

Words | 46

* * *

><p><strong>Give Me Anything by The Maine<strong>

_The boys they have their eyes all over you_

_And you're loving every second of attention_

_I need to find some way I can get through_

_Or at least some way that I can mention_

Jack… why was he so obsessed with Ralph? Roger mused this as he stumbled through the trees, chewing on his thumbnail.

Well, he'd figure it out sooner or later.

Words | 29

* * *

><p><strong>More than Useless by Relient K<strong>

_I feel like_

_I would like_

_To be somewhere else doing something that matters_

Roger had always been useless. OK grades in school. Picked on small children. Harmonized in the choir.

Torturing for Jack gave him a purpose.

Words | 24

* * *

><p><strong>My Gift &amp; My Curse by Blood On the Dance Floor <strong>

_Come with me_

_And take my hand_

_I'll lead to a wonderland_

"So. Our tribe," Jack started. Roger looked up from his drawing in the sand. It was just him and a few other boys at the moment, but that would change. "We need to-"

A few more boys came crashing through the brush. Jack smiled.

"Let's go kill a pig."

Words | 49

* * *

><p><strong>So Cold by Breaking Benjamin<strong>

_Crowded streets are cleared away_

_One by one_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run_

"If we do this we're gonna have to do it right," Roger said. Jack looked at him. "We need to keep control. Make them respect you."

"They respect you," Jack said moodily.

"No. That's fear," Roger grinned. "Fear is nice, but respect lasts longer."

Words | 41

* * *

><p><strong>Half of that, the song doesn't match up with the thing. Like the 21 Guns one. <strong>

**And, as you can see, the first ones are longer. That's because I hit repeat a few times. Because I felt like it. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, we're back to this again! :D I **_**may **_**have hit repeat once or twice or a few more than that times during a certain song. You'll see which one it is. **

* * *

><p><strong>This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arm's Race by Fall Out Boy<strong>

_I am an arm's dealer _

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_

_And I don't really care which side wins_

_As long as the room keeps singing_

_That's just the business I'm in_

Roger watched Jack kill the pig, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be sharpening the stick.

"Roger?"

"Sorry."

Words | 19

* * *

><p><strong>Addicted by Saving Abel<strong>

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're rollin' round with me_

_In between the sheets._

There were no girls on the island. Roger was eleven years old. Jack was twelve – and a _half_. They were ready to experiment.

Honestly, Jack would have preferred his first kiss to not be with a sociopath.

Roger couldn't have been happier. He really liked Jack. A lot.

Words | 48

* * *

><p><strong>Love Like Woe by The Ready Set<strong>

_I kinda feel like it don't make_

_Like, like, like, like it don't make_

_Feel like it don't make sense_

"Roger. Come here."

Roger dropped what he was doing and went to his chief's side immediately. Jack dipped his finger in the… was that blood or something? Whatever it was, he drew a line from Roger's ear to his collarbone on each side.

"There. Now you're officially my second-in-command."

Ten minutes later, Roger figured out being second-in-command didn't mean he could talk to Jack just 'whenever.'

Jack confused Roger.

Words | 69

* * *

><p><strong>Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold<strong>

_Now I think I understand_

_How this world can overcome a man_

_Like a friend we saw it through_

_In the end I gave my life for you_

"I'll take this side, you take that side," Roger said, slipping around the bush. Bill nodded and went the other way.

Roger wasn't paying attention to where he was going. A few more steps to the left and tripped, rolling down a slight incline, ramming into someone on the way.

"Roger?"

Jack.

"Roger, can you get off? You're crushing me."

Words | 60

* * *

><p><strong>Another Heart Calls by The All-American Rejects<strong>

_Do you remember when we didn't care?_

_We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there_

_Do you remember you at all?_

_Another heart calls_

Three years after the island, Jack was walking through a busy crowd, just wandering aimlessly.

A hand touched his shoulder. He involuntarily twitched and turned around. An oddly familiar face stared back.

"Jack?" he asked.

Jack blinked. It couldn't be…

"Roger?"

The face beamed. "I finally found you."

Words | 48

* * *

><p><strong>Drones by Rise Against<strong>

_Deep inside these burning buildings_

_Voices die to be heard_

_Years we spent teaching a lesson_

_We ourselves had never learned_

"It's like they're incapable of thinking for themselves," Roger reported, crouching beside a seated Jack. "I have to instruct them on everything. You should make Bill order 'm around, I don't wanna anymore."

Jack nodded. "Okay. Bill."

Roger smiled. He always got what he wanted.

Words | 45

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten by Linkin Park<strong>

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of his thoughts_

Roger scared Jack. Whether he was laughing maniacally or 'punishing' a kid – it was terrifying. The kid was terrifying. And the kid _liked _him.

"I think…" Jack started. Roger glanced up, an animal-like glint in his eyes. Jack swallowed. "Could you go check on… make sure Samneric are doing their job right?"

As Roger left, Jack let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Words | 66

* * *

><p><strong>The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco<strong>

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for_

"You're… Roger, right?" Jack was in his element. Inducting a new member into the choir was _his_ job, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

The boy with dark hair nodded. He had dark bags under his eyes, as though he hadn't slept properly. "And you're Jack Merridew."

Words | 48

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold<strong>

_Dragged ya down below_

_Down to the devil's show_

_To be his guest forever_

_Peace of mind is less than never!_

Stab, stab, stab, stab. Roger pushed the stick rhythmically down onto Si-beast's skin. He knew it was Simon. The beast wasn't real. But everyone thought it was.

Therefore, Si-beast.

Jack pulled him away after too short a time. Jack was shouting something – Roger couldn't quite make it out – and had grabbed onto his elbow.

"Dead!" Roger spat, dropping his stick and going along with Jack. A few minutes later, they were alone in the trees.

"What… what was that?" Jack asked, panting a little.

"Si-beast," Roger said plainly.

Words | 88

* * *

><p><strong>What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin<strong>

_Take a breath_

_Hold it in_

_Start a fight_

_You won't win_

Roger was moody lately. The whole time he'd been on the island so far he'd been moody, actually. Always lurking in the shadows.

"Roger," Jack said. Roger looked up. "I need you for a pig hunt."

Now that Jack thought about it, Roger had always been moody.

Words | 47

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy<strong>

_I'm gonna make it bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

"Kill the pig, cut her throat, bash her in…" Roger sang quietly under his breath, whittling away at the branch. There. Sharp.

"Are you done yet?" Jack asked. Roger waved the branch over his head dramatically. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Let's go kill some pigs."

Words | 45

* * *

><p><strong>The Red by Chevelle <strong>

_They say freak_

_When you're singled out_

_The red_

_Well, it filters through_

Roger did _not _like school. He hated it even more after _the island_, always restrained with _clothes _and _rules _and _stupid _stuff like that.

It was a different school, too. The old one had been blown up or something; Roger didn't care.

Roger had a bit of trouble in his _new_, _perfect _school. For one, he couldn't quite remember how to read or write. He remembered a bit, but he was nowhere at the level that he'd been at before _the island._

_The island._

Surprisingly, after _the island_, Roger had been deemed "sane" almost right away. Grownups couldn't believe that he'd pushed a _rock _on a poor, _defenseless, _(fat) child.

(though, really, he'd used a lever)

He recognized a few boys from _the island _at his new school. Robert was there. The twins were there.

All three people avoided him like he was going to _kill _them or something. He wouldn't kill them.

(he'd get in trouble if he did)

In fact, everyone avoided Roger. In return, Roger decided to ignore everything and everyone. His marks dropped. He was in trouble almost every day on account of "not getting his classwork done."

Roger didn't care.

And then Jack came back. But Jack was different now. He didn't care for the rules, either.

(Robert and the twins avoided him, too)

Roger talked to him a few days later. "Hey, Jack," Roger said. The ginger glanced up. His hair, though it had been cut immediately after _the island, _hung over his face. Roger felt his own hair. It was getting kind of long, too.

"Roger?"

Roger nodded. Jack's eyes went from confused to furious in about a _second. _The boy stood up and shoved Roger, hard. Roger, not expecting an attack, stumbled back a few steps and fell over.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault I have those… those nightmares every night! You're the beast! I wish you had died instead of who did!"

Words | 323

* * *

><p><strong>Swing, Swing by The All-American Rejects<strong>

_Days swiftly come and go_

_I'm dreaming of her_

_She's seeing other guys_

_Emotions they stir_

Roger could hardly believe what he was reading. Jack… and… Ralph? Not only Jack and _Ralph_, a few seconds earlier he'd read one with Jack and Piggy. There was Jack and Simon, too.

And oh so few of him and Jack. Though there were a disturbing number of him and Eric.

He would never visit this website again.

Words | 58

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy<strong>

_Say my name and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow feel flames_

"You're insane."

"Just a little."

Words | 5

* * *

><p><strong>Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse<strong>

_I'm desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_In chasing after you_

He was captivated. It really shouldn't be captivating, watching someone argue about who should be chief, but Roger couldn't help but stare.

He always stared. Seeing as he was too… socially awkward? Shy? Insecure? Well, whatever it was, he could never just go up and 'talk' to Jack.

One did not just go up and 'talk' with Jack Merridew.

Words | 59

* * *

><p><strong>Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance<strong>

_Now I know _

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

The dance was fun. Fun wasn't the best adjective to describe it, but it was close enough. Close enough.

He loved being a savage. Not only did he get to discard rules, but he also got to be close to Jack.

Words | 41

* * *

><p><strong>EXPECT MORE. I write this when I'm bored. LONG LIVE JACK X ROGER. :D<strong>

**Oh, and the one to 'The Red'? Totally wrote that in... what... four and a half minutes. :P No. /may have hit replay many times**

**And in 'Swing, Swing', Roger found fanfiction. Poor little guy. SPREAD THE JACK X ROGER LOVE.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**-Crawling-Linkin Park-**

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

Roger didn't know what was _wrong _with Jack. It was a bit disappointing that the ship had come – though, Roger figured, they wouldn't have been able to live on such a burned-up island for long.

But Jack. He kept himself _locked up _in this little closet-thing on the ship. He never came out, not even for meals. And Roger could have used some company. He didn't have anyone except Jack.

It was a little upsetting.

Words | 75

* * *

><p><strong>-Over and Over-Three Days Grace-<strong>

_I feel it every day,_

_It's all the same._

_It brings me down,_

_But I'm the one to blame._

While the island was fun, it brought back a problem Roger thought was gone.

Roger _liked _Jack. As in, _like _like. And he'd thought he'd become _normal _and started liking girls, but after a few nights on the island, it was back. Roger wasn't normal _at all. _

And Jack didn't try to make Roger _like _like him. He was just Jack. Ginger, controlling, boastful Jack.

Roger figured that was the best set of traits anyone could have.

Words | 77

* * *

><p><strong>-This is Me-Charlie McDonnell-<strong>

_This is my face_

_On my head_

_On my shoulders_

_With eyes, and a mouth, and a nose_

"I liked you better before you started being all creepy."

"I've always been like this."

Words | 15

* * *

><p><strong>-Afterlife-Avenged Sevenfold-<strong>

_Like walking into a dream,_

_So unlike what you've seen_

_So unsure but it seems,_

'_Cause we've been waiting for you_

"This place is like _heaven."_

"A heaven where you kill people."

"Isn't that what heaven is?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Mona Lisa-The All-American Rejects-<strong>

_Here's another pity_

_There's another chance_

_Try to learn a lesson but you can't_

"And Roger and Maurice can watch the fire."

After Ralph had finished speaking, Jack turned to Roger. "Tell Samneric to watch the fire. I need you."

Words | 26

* * *

><p><strong>-Time of Dying-Three Days Grace-<strong>

_On the ground I lay,_

_Motionless in pain._

_I can see my life,_

_Flashing before my eyes_

Roger woke to whispers. They stopped as soon as he sat up. This wasn't the first time this had happened; however, this time Jack wasn't in his customary sleeping place.

"Get him!"

And with that Roger was pinned to the ground, blinking in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked in his best irritated voice.

"P-payback," a kid stuttered. Roger rolled his eyes. So he still scared them when he was basically helpless. That was good to know. Maybe if he glared hard enough, they would let him breathe properly.

"What do we do with him?"

"Jack should be back soon."

"Once Jack comes back, it's all over."

"But if Jack comes back and sees him all bruised up, he'll know something's wrong."

"What if we scare him?"

That brought a cheer. Roger was pulled up and, still not completely sure of what was going on, led outside.

"You do realize I can just _tell _Jack what you do?"

That brought some dilemma for them. After a moment of arguing, they decided that if they scared him _enough, _he wouldn't tell Jack. These kids weren't very bright.

Then another problem was brought up – how, exactly, did you _scare _Roger?

Roger had heard enough of their arguing and decided to just leave. He started to skirt around the edge of the cliff-

And tripped over a rock. He fell, half on and half off the cliff, grabbing onto the nearest available surface, which just so happened to be a foot. Said foot yelped and also fell over. Thankfully, this person was caught.

"Now what do we do?"

"We could drop him off!"

"But then he'd _die."_

"But he's mean!"

"He'd _die."_

A surprisingly philosophical littleun chimed in. "We'd be no better than him."

"Let's just keep him dangled over the edge a bit."

And they did. Roger was dangled – well, more like his bottom half was dangled, his stomach was uncomfortably scratched against the rock.

And then Jack came. "Hey! What are you doing?" he said. Surprised to hear Jack's voice, Roger let go of the foot.

He began to fall.

Roger grabbed for anything – anything – that he could catch a hold of.

Jack's hand became that thing. The taller boy, with some effort, drug Roger back onto solid ground.

The only coherent thought Roger had as he lay panting on the ground was that he liked Jack a lot more than he should.

Words | 403

* * *

><p><strong>-I Wanna-The All-American Rejects-<strong>

_I never thought that I was so blind_

_I can finally see the truth_

_It's me for you._

"You're acting like Simon does to Ralph…" Jack said. Roger withdrew his hand, a blush darkening his cheeks.

"Sorry," he muttered. Jack grinned.

"Why apologize?"

Words | 25

* * *

><p><strong>-Too Much to Ask-Avril Lavigne-<strong>

_It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely_

_I wish someone could cure this pain_

_It's funny when you think it's gonna work out_

'_till you chose weed over me, you're so lame_

"That _damn _Ralph with his _damn _blond hair and _damn _attractiveness…" Roger muttered, kicking sticks and stones as he went.

"What do you have against Ralph? Besides the fact that he's chief?"

Oh. Jack. Roger stopped walking and stood there, already feeling heat flood his face.

Words | 46

* * *

><p><strong>-Let You Down-Three Days Grace-<strong>

_Trust me._

_There's no need to fear._

_Everyone's here._

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us._

"Why won't he just join?"

"Why should he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we just kill him?"

Words | 18

* * *

><p><strong>-My Paper Heart-The All-American Rejects-<strong>

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

_This wait for destiny won't do _

_Be with me please I beseech you_

There were so many things Roger wanted to say to Jack. I think I like you in that weird way, I have no idea what's happening to me, stuff like that.

But, cursed with antisocialness, Roger stayed silent.

He'd tell Jack sometime.

Words | 42

* * *

><p><strong>-Someone Who Cares-Three Days Grace-<strong>

_Every street in this city is the same to me_

_Everyone's got a place to be, but there's no room for me._

_Am I to blame?_

"I… I feel _wrong, _somehow. Empty."

"You get used to it."

"But _why?"_

"You stopped caring. I think it happens to everyone eventually. 'S probably because of Simon's death."

Words | 29

* * *

><p><strong>-Savior-Rise Against-<strong>

_It kills me not to know this_

_But I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were_

_Or her scars and how she got them_

"I like you."

The words hung between them. Roger looked shocked, as though he didn't know what he'd just said. Jack was a little shocked, too.

"Sorry?" Jack offered.

"What?"

"I don't like you back."

"I figured."

Words | 37

* * *

><p><strong>-Be My Escape-Relient K-<strong>

_I've given up on giving up slowly_

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

"You're a lot different than you were on the island."

"If I do what I did there I'd get in serious trouble."

"But you don't even pick on littleuns!"

"It's not as exciting anymore."

Words | 34

* * *

><p><strong>-Truth-Seether-<strong>

_If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive?_

_Though I'm closer to wrong, I'm no closer to right. _

_And now I'm convinced on the inside, something's wrong with me_

This was odd. Jack never helped with the fire, and there he was, telling Maurice he could go swim.

"What is it?" Roger asked. Jack looked a little startled. "Why are you helping with the fire?"

Jack shrugged. There were no more words between them.

Words | 45

* * *

><p><strong>-The Hell Song-Sum 41-<strong>

_Everybody's got their problems_

_Everybody says the same things to you_

_It's just a matter how you solve them_

_And knowing how to change the things you've been through_

"Why aren't you with Ralph? You don't want me for chief."

"Wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>-Bodies-Drowning Pool-<strong>

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

"Roger."

The shorter boy glanced up. "Yeah, Chief?" Jack glanced around. All eyes were on him.

"Grab Sam or Eric. We're going into the trees." Roger did as his chief ordered and took one of the twins by the arm. Both twins voiced protest at this, but Roger ignored it and followed his chief.

"How do you do it?" Jack asked. Roger blinked, continuing to drag Sam or Eric – Eric, he thought – after Jack.

"Do what?"

"You know…" Jack trailed off. Eric wondered why he was there. "Teach me how to hurt people like you do."

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the last chapter. Probably.<strong>


End file.
